The Host Club Meets the Demons
by Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta
Summary: Ciel is a demon that wants a normal life as a normal kid. Which includes going to school... in JAPAN! What if he and Sebastian was tricked on joining a certain Host Club? Will they know their secret? What if they DID?


**The** **Host** **Club** **Meets** **The** **Demons**

(Chapter 1:Going To Ouran)

**Hi! Okay so this is my first crossover and i want you to be nice to me! Please!**

**So if you liked it please! Follow/Favorite. And to make me so happy.. REVIEEEEWW!**

**HERE WE GOOOOO!**

* * *

Ciel's P.O.V

Damn these boring days.. Ever since I became a demon I became more and more bored. I'm not the queen's guard dog anymore. It's been years. I am already hundreds of years old. But I still run the company. But no one knows that I am still alive. Sort of alive. Although Sebastian still lives with me as my butler for eternity. We left for japan just a year ago. Yes, I've been traveling the world. It's very boring to be sitting right here and doing nothing but eating sweets. I need to act like a normal 13 year-old kid.

Then it hit me...

School! Kids go to school right? I should go to school. I could bring Sebastian with me just in case. I turned to Sebastian who was looking at me. "What are you thinking about, Young Master?" He asked. I smirked slightly. "I was thinking about going to school , Sebastian. We need to know what it's like to be a normal kid in this generation." I said. He rose an eyebrow. "Really Young Master? Although you said before, you don't want to socialize with people at all. Have you changed or you're just bored with your life?" He asks. I frowned at him "I am bored with my life Sebastian!" I took off my eyepatch and looked at him "This is an order, Sebastian. enroll us to a school. I don't care what kind of school is that." He kneeled down and put a hand on his chest. "Yes My Lord" then he took off.

~Timeskip ~

Me and Sebastian got to the school and I quickly examined the outside. I glared at Sebastian who was smirking at me "Sebastian... why is the school pink?" I glared harder as his smirk turned wider. "Young master.. you said 'I don't care what kind of school it is.' So I enrolled you here at Ouran academy." He then send me his signature smile. But I still glared at him. He does love to make fun of me. "Whatever. let's just get this over with. and remember. We should not tell anyone that we are demons." I said. "Let's go"

We walked to the insides and we heard the squeals of girls and the whispers of other people. This is getting really irritating. "What's with that short guy's eyepatch?" I heard one boy said. This isn't what I expected. The schools in my generation have all decent students. I guess this is not. Even though it's a school for rich kids.

I whispered "This is getting really irritating." Sebastian smiled "I love the attention we are getting , Young Ma- I mean Ciel " To be honest.. I'm not pretty used to Sebastian calling me by my first name. But I guess I have to get used to it. Because no one. I mean NO ONE should know that he's my Butler. or else. it's the end of me.

My thoughts had gone when I bumped into someone. It's... a girl. dressed in a boy's uniform. I wonder why actually. "I am so sorry..." She apologized. "No it's okay. I am also sorry" I also apologized. Then sebastian appeared behind me "Ciel, there you are." He said. Then the girl brunette looked at us confusingly. "I had never seen both of you before, Are you the new students? I was asked to be watching over both of you. and pardon me to be introducing myself, My name is Haruhi Fujioka." She pulled out her hand. then i shook it. "Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my friend, Sebastian michaelis." Sebastian nodded then shook haruhi's hand also. "May I see your class list?" I nodded and gave her our class list. "Oh.. you have the same classes as mine. now lets go.. we are running late." We nodded and followed her.

~at class~

We finally got to class. infact, We are infront of the WHOLE class. Girls squealed and some of our classmates whispered. I saw a pair of gingerhead twins. They were smirking at us. Then i spotted haruhi. at least she was the only normal one. except for the 'Dressing-as-a-boy' part. Then the teacher smiled at us. "You two introduce yourselves." I quickly smiled and turned to the whole class. "Hi... My name is Ciel Pahntomhive. I am 13 years old." Then sebastian smiled. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am 16 years old. I am also Ciel's friend" We flinched when the squeals got louder. I saw the twin's smirk got wider. I wonder why.

"Ok Ciel, you wil sit between the Hitachiin twins. Twins, Rause your hand" The teacher said. and i saw the gingerhead twins which i guess they were the Hitachiin twins. I nodded and sat between them. "Now Sebastian, sit next to Fujioka. Fujioka, raise your hand" Haruhi rose her hand and sebastian sat next to her. But then, I felt the twins smirking at me. "You were rwally popular on your first day..." the one on my right said. "... you should join our club." The one on my left said. I rose my eyebrow. "What kind of club?" I asked then Haruhi looked back at us. "The host club. We also needed new members. Maybe you could join us." She said. Haruhi is a decent person. Well maybe the club she was talking about is decent and not irritating! Without asking, i nodded "Sure, why not?" The twins smirked again. "Great! Meet us at the Music Room #3 after the dismissal" They said in unison. But i felt haruhi was feeling uncomfortable and sighing i wonder why. Then sebastian gave me the What-have-you-got-us-into look. I wonder why. But i just ignored it. Then the class lessons had go on and on. until dismissal

~Infront of the music room #3~

Me and sebastian the twins and haruhi infront of the Music room. i noticed the worried look on sebastian's face. until the trio came. The twins smiled at us. "Since you are here, i guess we shoupd introduce ourselves. Im guessing you met haruhi. I am Hikaru hitachiin!" The other twin said. Then the other spoke. "I am kaoru!" The twins put their arm around my neck. "You'll love it in our club!" They said in unison. They are really irritating. I hope i dont get into a bad idea about the host club. Suddenly, The music room door got open. rose petals flew onto my face.

"Welcome"

Oh god no... just. no...

* * *

**So How do you like it? Please F , F and R! **

**Thank you in advance!**

**ZANKYYUUU!**


End file.
